Goodbye
by BellaTonks
Summary: This takes place somewhere in the middle of chapter 19 in Twilight. It’s my own twist to what would happen if things were done differently. Call it a sort of prequel/outtake to Colorful Souls, so read that after for this to make sense. Twilight/Avatar.


**Okay, this take place somewhere in the middle of chapter 19 in Twilight. It's my on twist to what happens if things were done differently … call it a sort of prequel to Colorful Souls. You will notice that most of it is taken from the book and one line from the movie. Again, Bella is a blind earth bender, who can see using her other rather unique senses. There is a link on my page to get better understanding of how Bella abilities work and also the inspiration for her character. Also, I just wrote this on a whim … not fully edited, so just go with the flow. :D**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me … It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer (Twilight) and Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) **

Goodbye

_Edward turned to Rosalie._

_"Get her upstairs and trade clothes," Edward commanded. She stared back at him with livid disbelief._

_"Why should I?" she hissed. "What is she to me? Except a menace – a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us."_

_I flinched back from the venom in her voice._

_"Rose … ," Emmett murmured, putting one hand on her shoulder. She shook it off._

_But I was watching Edward carefully at the moment,knowing his temper, worried about his reaction._

_He surprised me. He looked away from Rosalie as if she hadn't spoken, as if she didn't exist._

_"Esme?" he asked._

_"Of course," Esme murmured._

I was looking at Rosalie again, when Edward was talking to Esme. Her malicious gaze was burning into my very being, but still, I could not seem to blame her. She was right. I was a danger to their family, both in the human and vampire world.

"Bella," Edward shook me from my thoughts. "Go with Esme upstairs and exchange clothes. We are going to try to confuse the scent."

Esme was at my side with her arms extended toward me. I turned to look into Edward's eyes and then back at Rosalie, who still bore a spiteful expression.

"No," I murmured.

"Bella, please," Edward said irritably. "There is no time to argue, just do as I say please. Go with Esme."

I shook my head in disagreement.

"No," I said more loudly. "She's right Edward. Why should you all risk your lives to save mine? Why would any of you care -"

"Stop being difficult, Bella," Edward interrupted. He took my face in his hands forcing me to stare into his pleading eyes. "You are all I care about now. Please, I am only trying to keep you alive."

He pressed his lips to my forehead.

"But that's just it, Edward," I disagreed, stepping away from him. "Don't you see? You were right, you have been fighting fate."

"No, no Bella," he deviated. "That is not true."

"Edward, please. You must see now, more than ever, that it is."

He shook his head from side to side, not wanting to acknowledge what I was saying to him.

"Edward, I was meant to die. I see that now." My voice was sad, but firm. I needed him to understand, to let go. My words came out rushed now. "First there was you, then the van, the men in Port Angels and now this. That's one too many to be a coincidence."

I stepped back over to him. And with as much bravado as I could manage, I looked into his golden eyes.

"You were supposed to kill me, Edward."

"No," he said in defiance. "That is not how I see it."

"Well it is how it is," I retorted. "I am not going to run."

"And I am not going to let you die," he added.

We stared at one another for a long moment. Clearly, we were at an impasse.

"Okay, then," Emmett spoke through the uncomfortable silence. "We need a new plan then."

"I've got one," I said.

They all stared at me with obvious disbelief in their eyes. They stared, with the same insulting looks that Emmett had given me back when we were riding in the jeep. I rolled my eyes at their expressions.

"That's right, the human can come up with ideas too," I muttered irritably.

I heard Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie chuckle lightly under their breaths.

"Well whatever it is, the answer is no," Edward said. "I will not tolerate anything dangerous."

"Well that's unfortunate for you because it seems to me that you have no other choice," I countered. I was not going to back down on this. I am not just some helpless human, a damsel in distress. I am strong and capable of taking care of myself. I have done so many times in the past and I was going to show them just how capable I was. You can call me foolish and stubborn all you like, but that is just who I am.

"Alice?" He turned to her, as if to ask for another option or to see whether or not my plan will work.

Alice closed her eyes just then and we all focused on her, waiting. I held my breath and prayed to God that my plan will work.

After what felt like an eternity, Alice opened her eyes. I couldn't help but notice, though, the countless times Edward growled to himself while Alice had her eyes closed. He would shake his head back and forth, obviously not too happy with the outcome. This was not good for me, but Alice didn't seem to share Edward's reaction.

"It's a little fuzzy, not all the decisions have been made. More like, Bella hasn't made up her mind. But, from what my vision does allow, I think you will be okay Bella," Alice confirmed, "I think your plan will work."

"NO!" Edward growled as he punched the banister at the foot of the stairs, causing it to break off into a million pieces and flying off in every direction. It actually scared me a bit that I took another step away from him.

"Or," Alice began to say, "Would you prefer the other outcome? The way I saw it in the beginning, the way it _is_ meant to be, Bella becoming one -,"

Becoming what, I don't know because Edward growled so loudly then that I was again forced to step even further away from him. He clutched fistfuls of his hair with his hands; his growls had become roars, roars of anguish, of despair.

Esme noticed I was becoming uncomfortable and frightened by Edwards behavior, came to stand next to me and wrapped an arm around me. I hid in her arms.

"Edward," Jasper spoke through Edward's roars. Edward turned to face him, still outraged; like a vampire. They stared at each for a brief moment and then Edward turned to look at me. Whatever Jasper had said to him must have had to do with me because right before, I saw Jasper briefly looking at me.

Once Edward's eyes looked into my frightened ones, his angry, terrifying emotion faltered. He must have realized that his behavior was scarring me because I was cowering in Esme's embrace. His eyes and soul now projected regret, compassion, love, guilt, sadness and adoration. He slowly walked over to where I stood with Esme.

I cautiously tightened my arms around Esme, still not sure what if he had calmed down from his raging fit.

"Bella," he said softly. "Bella, I am so sorry. Please forgive me." He extended his hand out to me. I slowly looked from his face to his waiting hand and then quickly let go of Esme and fell into his arms. I hugged him tightly, as tightly as I could. I wasn't mad or truly frightened of _him_. I could never be scarred of him, only his reactions scarred me. "I just want you to be safe Bella," he added, kissing the top of my head.

"I will be," I sighed into his chest. "You just have to let me do this. This is what I want, there is no other way."

Alice cleared her throat then, it sounded like she was going to say something, but Edward interrupted her again.

"So, what is your plan exactly?" he asked. He pulled away only slightly to examine my face. He was not going to like it, I know this already.

I was hesitant before I spoke and braced myself for his reaction.

"Well," I stared to say, but couldn't really go on.

"Bella, please tell me that you have a plan and that you are not just going on a whim," he demanded; his voice was desperate and doubtful.

"Not exactly," I said in a timid voice.

"Bella?" he accused. "Tell me."

I took one deep breath, "Bait," I said exhaling the word. I felt his grip around me tighten and his eyes grow dark. I closed my eyes and stared to cringe when I heard rumbling coming from his chest.

"Are … you … nuts?" I heard a voice say, but it wasn't Edward, it was Emmett. "He'll kill you before we'd get to you. How exactly are you planning on pulling that one off?"

"I know I'd like to know," Jasper added.

"Yes, I mean no offense Bella, but you are only human. There is no way you can defend yourself against a vampire," Carlisle offered.

"I don't know," Alice said. "I can't really see, but I do see Bella surviving this; one way or another she does. I say let's do it her way."

I smiled at Alice; grateful that she was on my side.

"So tell me _exactly _what you plan on doing?" Edward persisted.

"It's not that simple, but you know what I can do," I said to him and then turned to the others. "I know that I am no match for him or any of you for that fact, but what if I was able to keep him busy long enough for _you_ to get to him? I mean, that is if you still want to help me."

"Of course, you still have our help Bella," Carlisle assured me, "but I don't think he'll take the bait. He'll know that we are nearby."

"Not if I go alone," I suggested.

"Absolutely not," Edward disagreed.

"Again, Bella, he'll kill you in a matter of seconds and how exactly would we find you if you go alone?" Jasper pointed out.

"You'll find me the same way he'll find, by my scent. And, I can keep him _entertained_ enough to give you guys some time to find me."

"And what exactly is it that you are going to do to keep him _entertained_?" Emmett asked doubtfully.

"I can't really explain now, you'll just have to see," I answered. Edward still held me tightly as I turned to look back at him. "You'll have to trust me, trust that I can do this, Edward."

"I don't want you to do this, Bella, please don't," he said sadly and in a last attempt to stop me.

"Bella," Jasper said, "None of us want you to do this. What if we don't get to you in time, then what?"

"Then," I said still looking into Edward's eyes, "it was meant to be."

"No, that will not happen. I won't let it," Edward objected.

"Then find me quick," I said. I slowly backed away from him and stared at the rest of the family. "You decide, if you want to help than I would be eternally grateful," I heard Alice snicker, "if not, still, thank you."

"You can count on us, Bella," Carlisle assured me once again, "but we will go along with your plan under one condition."

I was wary at first, but what on earth could Carlisle ask of me? I _know_ he would never harm me, _his_ kind would never. So, I nodded and waited for his request/condition.

"_We_ will need some sort of demonstration of how you plan on distracting James. Anything to ease our concern," he requested.

Hmm. We were indoors; I really didn't want to make a mess of their house. I would much rather go outside and show them, but there really wasn't any time for a full demonstration. Why couldn't they trust me on this, as I trusted them?

"We won't let you leave until we are satisfied with your so-called 'abilities' of distracting a vampire," Emmett added.

I scoffed at his doubt and smiled almost smug-like. I walked over the steel barricaded door. I turned to face them then, looking at each and everyone on them, finally settling my eyes on Edwards'. They looked cautious, almost as if he knew what I was about to do, but I couldn't really give him a chance.

"Please don't worry about me," I said to him, "If things are meant to work then they will somehow. Give me a five minute head start before you follow me. I love you, Edward. Goodbye."

As soon as I spoke the last word, I heard Alice gasp; she probably saw what I was about to do then because Edward was a microsecond away from stopping me. I sensed his movement and as quickly as I could I slammed back against the steel door and bended the metal around myself; like body armor. Whatever pieces were left, I shot them toward them to _distract_ them so I could get away. I knew it wouldn't hurt them, but I felt awful about it.

Immediately after my attack on them, I ran out and dove into the ground, rabbit-style. I only hoped that it would be enough to hold back the Cullens long enough for the plan to work. They couldn't follow me underground; I left no tracks, no real scent for any to follow.

Traveling underground was exhilarating, like when I ran with Edward. I was in my element now, I could see everything. I could go as fast or slow as I wanted.

But what I needed was to go somewhere far and secluded; somewhere where no one else could get hurt. I couldn't stand if anyone else got hurt, especially Edward. None of this would have happened if I hadn't agreed to watch them play baseball, I don't even like baseball (mostly because I can't really see it anyways).

The baseball field!

That's it; I go back to where this whole mess started. That is where it began and that is where it will end. I made my way toward the field and once there, I checked to make sure no one else was around before I resurfaced. I took off my makeshift armor, but made sure to keep it by me.

It was still a bit overcast; I could smell the clouds and the mist in the air, I could hear the distant thunder. It was night time now; normally about this time, I would probably be home; safe in my bed, with Edward. I was getting pretty tired, but I can't fall asleep now because vampires don't sleep. My senses would surely detect when there was any sort of movement out there and I hope that James was nearby. I just wanted to get this over with now.

Almost as if on cue, he was there. I felt his movements in the trees, he was circling the area; making sure the others weren't nearby. I could tell it was him though; his black, rotted soul (or lack thereof) was unmistakable. Once he finished surveying the area and made sure it was clear, he stepped out laughing.

"This was almost too easy," he said, mildly disappointed, but with the same amused laughter. "Where is your precious vampire family? Surely they didn't leave you all alone or are they around, waiting?" He looked around to double check, and then once again laughed out loud.

"They are not here," I said to him.

"And how exactly did you manage to evade them?" he asked. "I'm curious, you are too slow for any of us," he ran circles around me and halted in front of me. There was evil in his eyes. "Tell me."

"We were going to go to Phoenix," I began saying.

"Yes, I heard that part," he said then laughed his malicious laugh. "You were actually going to go to where you said you were going to go? That's priceless and clever."

I snickered, playing along with him and also trying to buy as much time as I could. "That's right. We were at the airport, awaiting our flight to leave. As we sat there, I realized then that I would be running forever from you. I didn't want that, I _don't_ want that. So, I decided that instead of running, I would face you."

"And the boy was okay with this?" he asked astonished and doubtfully. "The way he protected you earlier, I doubt he would just let you go."

"He really didn't have a choice," I replied. "I told them that I needed to go to the bathroom and from there I was able to go out the back door, hail a cab and make my way here. They'll be looking for me, yes, but hopefully you'll be done with me by the time they find me."

The cynical smile returned to his face and his eyes. "Pity that your vampire won't be here personally, so he can watch me drink you dry. But, let's give him something to remember you by shall we, or should I say something to keep the game going when you're gone." He reached for something behind him, but I couldn't make it out.

"Would you like to say anything to him before we begin," he offered. It was a video camera that he held out; that evil, sadistic monster. I gazed at him horrified, which he enjoyed, but then composed myself.

I'll continue to play his game. "Edward," I spoke to the camera. "Please forgive me. Please know that I love you and it was meant to be this way. And as a final request, don't come after him. It's what he -,"

I wasn't able to finish my request because in that moment, I literally felt the wind get blown out of me. I had never known what the expression felt like, but James let me know firsthand what it was like by punching me in gut. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. Every muscle in my stomach screamed with pain as did I.

"Would you like to rethink your last request?" He asked in a pleasant voice. He came to kneel right in front of mind, still pointing the camera at me. He sighed, "You know, Edward," he spoke into the camera now, "it was really quite simple really. All you had to do was change her; just like your little friend. She really did smell so delicious, but alas, she was the only one ever to evade me."

"Alice," I said with what little breath I had in me. I was gripping my stomach so tightly, the pain was too much, but I knew that this was only the beginning.

"Yes," he said. "I'll never understand some vampires' fascination with humans," he muttered to himself. "The old vampire knew that I wanted her, so he removed her from the asylum and turned her. I was outraged of course, I had been thwarted and in my rage I killed the old one.

"But you my dear, will not be so lucky. I'm happy to say that this is the end for you," he stood up and propped the camera on a stand that he pulled out from his backpack. He then took a couple of steps back and crouched down, ready at any moment.

I watched him slowly as he maneuvered from side to side, as a predator stalking its prey, taunting his prey. I was still on the ground with my arms wrapped around my stomach. I needed to pull myself together or I wouldn't last much longer. I hoped that Edward or anyone would find me soon. No doubt, Alice had to have seen me by now.

I placed both hands on the ground, I could see much better. I could see his every moment; I could sense his attack before he would make it. My only concern is if I could be fast enough. I would soon find out.

I sensed his attack a half second before he made it and hurled a large boulder at him. As he was advancing toward me, it knocked him over. It was clear by the incredulous look in his eyes, that he had not expected this. While he was down, I quickly summoned several chunks of rocks and launched them at him. He was able to dodge most of them and those that did hit him did little, if not any damage. But, it did slow him down, which is what I needed, time.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" he said in shocked and amused tone. "This definitely makes the game more interesting. Is that what makes you so special to Edward? Perhaps I will play with you for a bit longer then." He disappeared into the trees just then, but I could still see him, I could still feel his movements.

He kept brushing by me, but never fully touching me, only just snipping me. He was taunting me again, I started to crumble the ground underneath him as he ran, which would make him loose his balance, but not fall. He would only maneuver from side to side, evading my attacks. Anytime he would get anywhere near me, I would sink the beneath him like quicksand and he would be temporarily trapped, which gave me time to move.

But, I couldn't keep this up very much longer. I was only human after all and I was beginning to tire. I beginning to get the feeling that he was only toying with me because his movements were becoming faster. Eventually he got passed my rock walls and flying boulders, but before he impacted me, I quickly covered myself in the steel I had previously removed; praying that it would protect me from the blow. It did very little, James' hit sent me flying back and once I hit the ground, the armor around my torso shattered.

He was instantly by my side again, lifting me up by the neck with one hand. "You are no match for me little girl," he said menacingly. I smashed the side of his face with the metal I still had wrapped around my hand, which also did little, but make him grunt angrily. He dropped me in that moment and I took the advantage and lifted the ground beneath him to send him flying through the air.

I turned to crawl away, but my muscles ached and I couldn't get far. That, and James had managed to get back and held me in place with his foot over my right leg. "Now let's see you try that again," he said as he stepped down on my leg. I heard the rest of the armor shatter followed by the unmistakable sound of bones snapping, which then was immediately followed by my own cries of pain. I tried to reach for my leg, but I couldn't. He was still stepping on it. The pain was excruciating, he wouldn't step off, and he just kept smiling at me.

I conjured a rock from the ground with me hands and then turned to throw it at him. I knew it would be useless, but it did get him off of me. Again, I tried to crawl away, but with my leg now broken, it was futile. But I persisted, I was not giving up and I tried to get up. With my good leg, I limped slowly towards the woods. I could hear James following slowly behind me chuckling to himself, "Stubborn, aren't you?"

I turned to throw another rock at him which he deflected with his hands. In the blink of an eye, he stood right in front of me and smacked me square in the face. The impact smashed my head into a tree. If I was in pain before, I was surely dying now; I wanted to die now. I had lost this battle, it was not meant to be after all.

I sat up against the tree, blood beginning to smear down my face and out of my leg. The smell was nauseating at first, but as I began to drift away, it became faint. I knew now that it would be only a matter of seconds before the smell of my blood overwhelmed his senses and he would finish me; finish the torture, end the pain. I saw the thirst in his eyes take over as he crouched down one final time.

This was it, hopefully it would be quick. My eyes are starting to get heavy and my body numb. Yes, this was it. I heard rumbling coming from his chest which then exploded into the final growl of the hunter. As the soulless monster came toward me, with what little strength I had left, I instinctively covered my face. I closed my eyes, and began to drift away. _Goodbye, Edward. Goodbye, my love._

* * *

**So I hoped you liked it … and NO she doesn't die. It picks up in chapter 23, where Edward comes to the rescue. We all know what happens. Again, this is a sort of prequel to my other story Colorful Souls. Later on, I will edit that story so it is more compatible with this one. Don't forget to review, even if it's to tell me it stunk!! :P  
**


End file.
